Little Miracles
by Helen Crg
Summary: Edward met the love of his life and he couldn't ever get her name. Only to find her again, hours later. Thank God for little miracles. AH


**I would like to thank you all for reading this story. I am sorry for any mistakes but English is not my native language and I don't have a pre reader or a beta. If anyone of you wants the job let me know :P**

* * *

EPOV

Today was a very long day. Thank God tommorow is Sunday. I just want to lay in my bed and sllep all day long.

I was about to sit on my comfy leather couch with a beer in hand when the doorbell rang. Ugh, perfect.

Maybe if I don't answer, they will go away. No such luck. The doorbell rings again. And this time someone yelles from behind.

"Open the door Eddie Boy! We know you are in there!" Yeah, they definately won't go away. My bear of a brother is way too stubborn to just go. So, having no other option I open the door. That idiot I call brother and my best friend are standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey!" They say together. How do they manage to be so cheerful all the time?

"Hi" I say back lamely.

They come in and I close the door. I know what is coming and I really don't want to do this.

"So, we are going clubbing with the girls. Wanna come?" asks Emmett.

"Well, he doesn't really have a choice. He will come anyway!" Jasper tells him. So much for best friends. He doesn't even ask me what I want to do. That pixie of a girlfriend is rubbin' off on him.

"Do I even get to say yes or no?"

"Com'on Edward! It's Saturday night. Go get dressed and let's go out!" Jasper was too excited today.

"Okayyyy... I'll go if you tell me why you look like a kid on Christmas morning. Or are you just channelling your inner Alice?"  
He ignores the stab about Alice and grins.  
"My sister is coming tommorow morning from Geneva! I haven't seen her in ages and I've missed her so much." He stoppes to take a deep breath. He is all but bounching up and down on the couch. Definately channelling Ali.

Jasper has been my best friend since he started dating my baby sister Alice two years ago. I knew almost everything about his sister. Or at least her academic career. As did everyone else. He was really, really proud of his baby sister and talked about her all the time.

So, I knew Isabella Whitlock was 22 years old ,a year younger, than me and really, like really smart person. She graduated from high school at the tender age of 16 and studied Science Applied Mathematics at the MIT. Jazz says she did her Masters and Doctoral degree in Europe. Truth to be told I can't remember all the universities he mentioned. The girl is some serious genious. According to Jazz she was now working for CERN. Like I said too smart for her own good.

Other people would be jealous of their siblings but not Jasper. He had a grin plastered on his face every time he talked about her and couldn't be more proud.

The suspicious thing is that none of us has ever seen a picture of her. He wouldn't even tell us what she looks like. I suspected that she was kind of ugly. Not that it matters to me. But come on you can't have it all! When I told that to Jasper though he laughed his ass off. Oh well.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me. Is she coming on vacation?" His sister never visited him here in New York. I guess it's because she was moving from one place to another like crazy. One month she was in London for a research project and the next in Paris for a conference for all I knew. Jasper was the one who visited her wherever she was.

"No! She is actually moving here. At last! I don't know for how long but she said something about working at the NYU and that she needed to settle down for a while because she is working on something huge. Her words not mine, I suppose she will explain as soon as she gets here."

"Whoah Jazz calm down and take a breath." said Emmett.

"God, I just miss her so much. I mean we are pretty close and that distance is getting on my nerves. I visit her almost every two months and it's not enough."

I knew the feeling. So did Emmett. Alice was for us what Bella was for Jasper. They had lost their father when they were little and Jasper was the man of the family. He felt like he should be the one to protect his mother and his sister. I would have done the same thing.

"Good, good. At last we get to meet the mysterious Isabella Whitlock!" I teased.

"Mysterious indeed." said Emmett. "Why do you hide her Jasper?''

He groaned. "Here we go again. I don't hide her. She was not in the country. And she is not ugly." Jazz said, marrowing his eyes at me. I snickered. I had given him a hard time, teasing him about her.

"Anyway," he continued "I'll go get her tommorow morning from the airport. Alice will come too. She will be probably too tired and jet lagged, so I'll bring her at Becky's tommorow night and you guys can meet her. Is that ok?"

"Sure. We can meet there, grab some dinner and then go for a drink or something." said Emmett.

"Will she be okay with that?" I asked. I didn't know her, but Jasper had described a very career focused math genious. I wasn't sure if she would like a late night out with too many drinks and loud music. If The Big Bang Theory has thought me something is that alcohol and geeks is a dangerous combination.

Jasper gave me a funny look and then smirked. "You will be surprised my friend. Surprised."

I took that as the cue to go get changed for my night out. Even though my day at the music store was pretty rough, I guess a couple of beers would be a nice way to end it. And if I was lucky maybe I would get laid. It's been a month since the last time I had sex. Pathetic much? Yeah.

Turned out my lucky night. Not only I relaxed with, well, more than a couple of beers, but I got my release too. I went home with a pretty redhead who wasn't in my bed when I woke up in the morning. Thank god for small miracles. I am not the dating type. I enjoy being single very much. Too much according to my sister and mother. I'm still young and I just want to have some fun. I graduated from Julliard last year and I opened my own music store. The last song I wrote, both music and lyrics is now a hit. I am pleased with myself and with what I have achieved on my own.

When I woke up it was already noon. I realised that there was no coffee in the house. Totally unacceptable. Coffee is my drug of choice and I can hardly operate without it. I threw on a pair of faded jeans,a T-Shirt, my green Chucks and Ray-Bans, and head to Starbucks.

I was in a really good mood and smiled broadly at the girl behind the counter. She blushed and smiled shyly back.

I was heading for the exit when a small body crashed into me and spilled my coffee all over my favourite T-Shirt. There goes my good day and all.

"Holy shit!" I screamed "Watch it lady!"

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. Fuck!" She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and I turned to look at her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She had the most beautiful heart shaped face with big brown eyes framed by long thick eyelashes. Her nose was small and cute, her cheeckbones hight but not too sharp and her lips pink, plump and pouty. Pure perfection.

Her face was framed by long shiny locks of dark brown hair with natural red highlights. Her height was average and her body gorgeous, with full curves in all the right palces. A bit too full on the top. Oh God.

I couldn't help it. I just stared at her dazed. My mind couldn't grasp the beauty of the woman in front of me.

She didn't say anything either, she stared back. The Aphrodite in front of me looked deeply into my eyes, as if trying to read my soul. She finaly spoke again. "Again, I'm sorry for the mess." She said and flew out of the coffee shop as if the place was on fire.

Hell, I didn't get the chance to say anything to her. Well I had my chance but I chose to stare like a moron instead of talking to her. I chased after her but she was already gone.  
Great! Just great. Way to go Edward. You meet the girl of your dreams and you loose your voice! Idiot. How will you find her now?

As I walked home I couldn't shake off the image of my beautiful stranger. Thinking about her made my stomach clench. Never before had I reacted like that to a woman. I found my myself wondering how she would look like sleeping in my bed, kissing me in the park and the how she would look in a white wedding dress with my grantmother's ring on her finger ... Oh shit! What the hell? I don't even know her name! And marriage? I haven't had a relationship that lasted more than three months in my life! You are such a woman Edward!

I was loosing it. Yep, definately loosing it.

I went home and tried to concetrate on the song I was writing for that new band. Nothing. All I could think about was deep drown eyes and pink pouty lips.

After three hours of trying to work I gave up. My cell phone ringed. It was Alice.

"Hey Ali"

"Edward!" she squealed "Oh my gosh I love her! She is sooooo amazing! She is my new best friend. I love her already! You will love her too, I know, I just know it. She surpassed my greatest expectations!"

She didn't even breath! How the hell could she do that? It was a true wonder. Poor Jasper.

"Alice take a breath before you faint and explain please."  
Most of our phone calls were similar to this one. Why on earth I was stuck with crazy siblings, I would never know. I wanted Jasper's sister. She at least must be the quiet and shy type.

"Duh! I'm talking about Bella silly! Jasper's sister. You didn't forget she was coming today, did you?"

"No, of course not Al." Shit! I totally forgot about that.

"Uh huh. I'll pretend I believe it." she said.

"So how is she? As good as Jazz described her?"

"Hell even better! Trust me you will love her too!" she giggled. Ι hoped she didn't try to set us up. It would be too akward. Besides all I wanted was the brunette goddess who spilled the coffee on my T-Shirt!

"Yeah, sure Alice whatever" was my brilliant answer.

"What's up with you? You sound kind of weird. Are you okay?" I swear, sometimes I really think that my little sister is a physic.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I have zero inspiration. And I really need to finish this new song." It was true. Just not the whole truth. But I could't really tell my sister that I met my other half today and I just stared at her unable to think. The whole thing was too weird. I know I probably sound crazy but hell, I know this woman is my soulmate. I just know.

"Hmm okay then. Remember we are meeting at Becky's in a couple of hours."

"Alright, alright. I won't forget. I look forward to meetting Jasper's sister."

It was the truth. I wanted to meet my best friend's sister. If anything, we could be good friends. I trusted Alice. She was a good judge of character.

As soon as a got off the phone with Alice and I got in the shower. Maybe it would help me calm my nerves. It didn't really help though. Images of my goddess kept coming to my head non stop and in the end, what I really needed was a cold shower.

First Becky's and then for drinks was the plan for tonight. Becky's was a small cute diner with the most delicious burgers in Brooklyn. It was Sunday night and most of us had to go to work tommorow so we wouldn't be out late.

I decided to wear a pair of faded jeans, a black tee, a green button down on top and my green Chucks. I didn't bother combing my hair. It was a waist of time  
I arrived at Becky's a ten minutes earlier than I was supposed to. No one was here yet, so I sat at our usual spot and talked to the waiter while I waited. Nick was a regular customer at the store and a nice guy.

I didn't have to wait long. After a while Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie came in. Rose was a beautiful woman. Blond, blue eyes, tall and curvy. Gorgeous but not my type. She was perfect for Em though. She was fierce and a bitch sometimes but she loved Emmett and I was glad they were together. They were getting married in a couple of months.

"Hello!" they said as they sat down.

"Hey." I said. "What's up guys?"

"Not much bro, not much. So are you excited to meet Bella Whitlock?" He asked me.

I laughed. "It's like I know her already. Jasper won't shut up about her. And Alice is thrilled about her new friend."

"Know her already? I wouldn't be so sure Edward." Rose smirked at me. Oh I knew that look. It was the I-know-someting-you-don't-know look.

"What do you mean Rose?" I asked curiously.

"You will see, you will see. From what Alice told me, Jasper tends to describe just one part of her personality, being so proud of his genious sister and all."

Huh. Weird. Alice didn't tell about that. Oh well.

Jasper and the girls were a bit late and I was catching up with the happy opened a gym together about a year ago. Emmett was a personal trainer and Rose the manager of the place. It was a big success and they planned to expand their business.

Sometime later Jasper and Alice came in and sat down at our table.

"Well?" I asked. "Where is the famous Bella Whitlock? Did you lost her on your way here?" I teased them.

Alice frowned at me. "No you idiot. Her mom called. She is outside talking to her. Bella will be here in a few minutes."

Just then the door opened and my Starbucks goddess entered.

Holy shit! She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She was wearing a pair of ripped denim shorts, a fitted white tee and a black leather jacket. And fuck! She had on a pair of knee high black boots that screamed fuck me! Could she woman be more sexy?

God loved me. Yeah he did. He gave me a second chance with my mystert girl! I must have done something reallygood in a previous life. Discovered the penicillin maybe? Then a miracle happened. The goddess came towards our table. Jasper looked at her and smiled. He stood up, took her hand and faced us.

Good Lord in heaven. It can't be! Fuck the penicillin. I must have been a saint.

"Guys this is my baby sister Bella. Bella these are my friends. That's Emmett Cullen, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen."

I found myshelf speechless for the second time today. Bella smiled at Emmett and Rose and then she turned to look at me. The smile droped from her face.

"Shit" I heard her whisper. So she remembered me. It made me smile. I remembered that dirty mouth from our first encounter. Such a turn on.

Everybody looked between Bella and me.

"Uh guys what's going on?" asked Jasper.

I smirked and ignored him. I spoke to Bella. "So Miss Whitlock do you know you ruined my favourite T-Shirt today?" I asked her. Smooth Cullen.

Bella blushed. "Uh huh, Mr Cullen you could have told me earlier then. I would have taken care of it. Too bad you just stood there and stared at me." It was her turn to smirk and my turn to blush. But I answered her anyway.

"Well, it didn't help either that you run away like the building was on fire." She just lauhed at me.

"Maybe I would have stayed if you actually talked to me. You new Yorkers... Always so rude..." I chuckled at that.  
"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Rosalie asked obviously irritated by our chit-chat.

"I met Bella earlier today at Starbucks." I said.

"Well, met is not what actually happened there. In a moment of total clumsiness I spilled Edward's latte all over his T-Shirt. I'm such a klutz sometimes"

Oh. MY. GOD! I love the way she says my name. My mystery girl is actually Jasper's sister! Hell! Universe really gives what you want if you really, really want it!

Emmett and the others laughed loudly.

"Hey!" I said "she really did destroy my fave T-Shirt! You shouldn't laugh about that. I'm hurt." I fake pouted.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "That Magic Mushroom one?" she asked.

"Yeah that one." I said.

She turned to Bella. "I love you sister! You can't imagine how much I hated that piece of shit!"

Bella laughed. It was the most beautiful sound. It made me smile. Man I've got it bad this time.

"Well, Alice I wouldn't say the same about Edward. He seems to love it. But he kind of deserved it for calling me geek and ugly." she turned to me. "Jazzo told me everything." she said and mock glared me.

Oh shit! I had forgot about that. I mean really. Could I have been more wrong? And Jasper the traitor that he was, had to tell her everything of course.

"Hey! I just teased, ya know? I didn't really mean that. Anyway, you don't really look like a geek. In fact I would have never guessed that you have a nerdy side." I said and saw her blushing slightly. Man this woman will be the death of me. I loved that blush. It made her look even more gorgeous.

"Yeah, yeah, teased my ass. You hurt my feelings Cullen." she teased back. Hell she was funny too. How can a woman be this perfect? And that dirty mouth of hers. God. How the hell am I going to win a woman like her? That thought depressed me a bit but I didn't let that show.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Whitlock. I promise that from now on, I will be at my best behavior." I said and I gave a slight bow with my head.

"Well Mr Cullen I may have to inform you that I kinda like bad boys. Angels are no fun." she winked at me and of course I just stared. Did she just flirt with me? In front of everyone? And bad boys? Hell I'll will show you bad boy Bella. Bad Edward. You and me. One on one. On my bed, on my counter, on my sofa... Just set the time. I'll be there.

"Ahh dear miss Whitlock you don't know how glad I am to hear that." I gave her my best devilish crooked smile. She narrowed her eyes. "Good, good." she said.

"Ahem" Jasper cleared his throat. My not-so-subtle-flirting with Bella was just that. Not subtle. It was kind of obvious, if I dare say so.

"Man stop flirting with my sister." said Jazz.

"Ahh Jazzo you are no fun!" Bella told him messing with his hair.

"Stop that Bell."

"Stop what?" she asked him and pinched his cheek.

Jasper started tickling her then. "Oh Jazzo... pl.. please.. STOP!" she all but yelled. He released her and smirked down at her and of course Bella stuck her tongue at him.

"Awww you guys look so cute!" said Rose.

We all turned to look at her with wide eyes. Rose never made these kind of comments. She may be a bomdshell on the outside but she was a true tomboy on the inside.

"What? They do!" she defensively.

"So Bella tell us how you decided to finally move here?" asked Alice.

"Well, I'm working on a project and I wanted some time to finish it. I would have stayed in Geneva to do it, but NYU offered me a teaching position. While I'm not really into teaching I like trying new things and I could be close to Jazzo. So I accepted."

"Wow, so Jasper was right. You are a genious." Alice said. I think she had a bit of a girl crush.

She just laughed. "I'm not that good."

"She is just modest." said Jazz. And I could see he was true. That girl in front of me had a spark in her eyes. She was not your normal, girl next door.

"Dio mio! Is that Bella Whitlock?" A guy I have never seen before was standing near our table and his eyes were on Bella. She turned to look at him.

"Giuseppe amore mio! What are you doing here?"

The Giuseppe guy came closer and kissed my Bella's cheeks. The jealousy the innocent action sparked in me was shocking. And my Bella? Jesus.

"I am visiting an old friend of mine." he replied in heavy Italian accent. "Actually I'm sure you know him. Aro Volturi."

Aro Volturi? Is he serious? Aro was the most famous and powerful business man in New York. He and his brothers were everywhere.

"Oh Aro? I haven't seen him since that summer in Sardinia. Good times."

Wow. She was on first name basis with Aro Volturi? It seemed like they were friends.

"Well, we should really meet sometime. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. You have my number. Ciao Bella!"

"Ciao Giuseppe! I'll call you."

"God Bella, you know Aro Volturi?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah Bella you know Aro?" asked Jasper too in a mocking tone. He seemed angry. Bella rolled her eyes at him and answered Emmett.

"Yeah, he is a friend of mine."

"Come on Bella! He wants to get in your pants." It seemed that Jasper knew him as well.

"Well maybe he does, Jasper. I don't really care. Being in touch with him can be usefull. And he helped you when I asked him remember? Don't ne ungrateful." Jasper just huffed.

Wait what was that? It seemed that our little Isabella had some serious connections. And the most powerful man in New York on her tail. Just peachy.

"Jasper what is that?" asked Alice.

"Well Bella knows a lot of people. And he asked him to help me expand my business about three years ago." Jasper owned the Breaking Dawn publishing house.

"Well, that's a good thing."

"Yeah it is. I just don't trust him with my sister."

Bella hugged him. "Thank you for watching my back big bro."

After that we finished our dinner and Bella said that she was too tired to go for drinks so we canceled our plans.  
After saying goodbye I went home smiling like a lunatic.

* * *

**I'll be very happy if you follow my story and review! **

**I promise to update soon :)**


End file.
